


Pretty Boy McCree

by TeelLilies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burning buildings?, Gabe is a business man, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, Gabriel is a Softie, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing any more, M/M, McCree is a hooker?, McCree is honestly precious, Morning Cuddles, Pretty Woman AU (as in the movie?), Sleepy Cuddles, There's a slight scare but it doesn't last long?, This is really just mostly fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young!Jesse (He's like 20/22), everyone is ooc, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeelLilies/pseuds/TeelLilies
Summary: In which: Jesse is Emotional and gets far too attached to his client, who has gotten attached to him too(The idea of the hooker/CEO thing is from Pretty Woman but there aren't as many parallels as i thought there would be originally)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me with the self-indulgent AUs lmao. Basically my friends are no help in stopping whatever train wreck this is about to be, but here's some much needed McReyes fluff for all of you. 
> 
> (also these two are probably pretty OOC, sorry)

The past couple days of the life of Jesse McCree had been different than any others from the past few years of his life. Jesse wasn't someone with a lot, but he was hanging out in a penthouse suite with someone he was starting to really care about. 

It started with a tired CEO getting lost in Las Vegas and ended up with Jesse tagging along with Gabriel. Of course, Jesse wasn't expecting to be paid just to keep the other man company and not to spend the night annoying literally everyone on the floor below them. But he also wasn't protesting. Although he wished that what prompted him to stay longer, at first, was more than just the cash. But at first, it was. It didn't take long for the thought of that to take a back seat to everything else though. 

Jesse genuinely started to like Gabriel. Sure, the other man was a bit grumpy, and had a tendency to overwork himself. But Jesse could tell that there was something under all that grit. He could also tell that the other man was lonely as all hell. It wasn't hard to see that when Jesse woke up the first morning wrapped up in his companions arms. Of course, Gabriel was a bit awkward about it when he woke, but things had definitely gone from there. 

The younger man had gotten quite comfortable around Gabriel. And Gabriel seemed to relax around him. Although, much to Jesse's distaste, Gabriel still had to work, so when he went to work, Jesse was left alone in the big penthouse to amuse himself. 

He had decided on taking a hot shower for the hell of it, and while he was drying off, he heard the sound of Gabriel returning. Jesse tried to brush away the warm feeling that came with knowing that the other man was around again, as he pulled on a pair of boxers and snagged one of Gabriel's hoodies from their shared room. He supposed it wasn't really theirs, but it felt like it with how they were with each other. Hell, he was comfortable enough to be borrowing Gabriel's clothing without fear of the other man being put off by his little habits. 

There was the sound of keys rattling against the counter in the kitchenette as Jesse wandered out to meet Gabriel. He felt like he was absolutely swimming in the too-large hoodie, but the reaction he got from the other man was much better than just wearing the hoodie around. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps and Jesse could practically see some of the tension melt out of the other mans shoulders as he turned around fully, a faint smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"Am I ever going to get my hoodies back?" There was a tone of amusement to his voice as Jesse pulled himself up to sit on the counter. The younger man shook his head with a little smile as he got comfortable, swinging his feet idly. 

"I'm takin' a real shining to this one, I may just have to steal it." Jesse teased as Gabriel wandered over to stand in front of him. He knew that with any other client, he would have been crossing way too many lines, but he was far too comfortable with Gabriel for him to worry about that.

"How was work?" Jesse asked idly, reaching out to hook his fingers into Gabriel's belt loops and pull him closer absently. He had developed a real need just to have Gabriel close, and he really did try to ignore it, and it was very hard to ignore. His question seemed to remind Gabriel that he had been tense a moment ago, and that returned as a scowl shadowed Gabriel's face. 

"Long, some of the other men I'm working with are absolute idiots." Gabriel sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. Jesse didn't like seeing anyone look so stressed, but especially not Gabriel. He ended up pulling the other man against the counter between his knees so he could lean up and wrap his arms around his companions broad shoulders. There was a breath of stillness before strong arms hooked around Jesse in return and the younger man let out a happy little sigh as he was held onto tightly. 

"Well, you can vent to me all ya want, but don't expect any good advice outta me. I don't think that punchin' anyone would do you any good in any'a your deals." Jesse let his eyes fall closed as he nuzzled close against the other mans shoulder. He was really enjoying just being able to snuggle up to Gabriel, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so secure in anyone's arms. 

"I mean, you're not wrong." A low chuckle rumbled in the older mans chest and Jesse stifled a bright smile against the other mans shirt. He was so fucked. What he was going to do when Gabriel left was a damn mystery to him. But he tried to ignore his growing fondness for the other man as he adjusted his grip around Gabriel's shoulders. 

"You wanna do somethin' or just stay here for a while?" Jesse had let a soft silence stretch out for a while, but he was starting to wonder just how long they were going to stay like that holding onto each other. Of course, he wasn't protesting for a second. But at the question, Gabe sighed a little and held him a bit tighter, pressing his face into Jesse's hair. 

"I'm tempted to stay here..." Gabriel sighed out, and Jesse absently ran his hands over Gabriel's shoulders before he settled once more. 

"But on the other hand, I've been standing all day." It was Jesse's turn to laugh a bit as he turned his head against Gabriel's shoulder to look up at him through long lashes. 

"Shall we go sit then?" Jesse asked, he would be fine with doing anything as long as he got to cling. That happened to be the one thing he loved to do and then never got to enjoy. He didn't exactly date much. And those he spent his time with happened to be more preoccupied with the sex as opposed to the fact that the cowboy was possibly the biggest cuddlebug of them all. Gabriel seemed to actually enjoy the fact that Jesse liked to be constantly stuck to his side. 

He earned a nod in response to the question, before Gabriel stepped back to allow Jesse to get down from the counter. The younger man hopped down easily before he easily slid his hand into Gabriel's to pull him along to the living area so they could sit together. After a moments pause, Jesse plopped down tucked against the arm of the couch, before he turned so his back was against it. He stretched his legs out before reaching back up to a slightly confused Gabriel to pull him down onto the couch. Gabriel ended up sitting between Jesse's legs, leaning back against the smaller man as Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabriel with a content hum. The younger man let his hands fall against the middle of Gabriel's ribs as the older man settled in. 

"Comfortable back there kid?" Gabriel still sounded just a little confused, tipping his head back against Jesse's shoulder so he could raise an eyebrow at him. Jesse just nodded before he hooked his legs around Gabriel's hips and settled down to rest his cheek against the other mans temple. 

They ended up watching a move, but Jesse was just focused on the person in his arms. Just being there and being still and enjoying the closeness was almost overwhelming. He could feel the rhythm of Gabriel breathing, and the other mans heartbeat. At some point, one of Gabriel's hands came up to cover his own, and Jesse couldn't have been more content if he had just won the damn lottery. He just focused on the weight of the other man and the soft sound of Gabriel breathing. Being able to be so close to someone he was honestly starting to care about was really nice. Hell, nice was an understatement. Jesse was almost getting emotional about just being there and having Gabriel relaxing against him. It made him feel important, and even better, it made him feel needed. 

As he thought, he idly moved his hand so he could twine his fingers through Gabriel's. He couldn't remember the last time he was so comfortable in general. And that comfort also came with the fact that Jesse had a habit of zoning out when he was really deep in thought. And at the moment he was deep in thought about the man he had been staying with for days. Gabriel was stealing his heart just a little bit, and Jesse wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

Jesse was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Gabriel had said something, and couldn't help but flush a bit as he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"What was that?" Gabriel let out a slight scoff of amusement as he shifted to rest his arm on Jesse's leg. 

"I asked if you wanted to move at all, aren't all your limbs asleep?" Gabriel shifted a bit in Jesses arms to look at him. The younger man was quick to shake his head though, his grip on Gabriel tightened just a bit as he avoided the other mans eyes. No, he wanted to stay right there forever. Jesse was starting to realize that maybe he felt a bit more than just affection for the other man. When he was getting overwhelmed by just cuddling with Gabriel, that was a sure sign he was getting more attached than he should have been. The soft half-smile he go from Gabriel in return did absolutely nothing to help. It made Jesse want to kiss him. 

One thing that Jesse had made very clear on their first night, was that he didn't kiss on the mouth. No way in hell. And if he started doing that? He didn't want to give it away. Then Gabriel would probably just brush him off and he would be back where he had been a few days ago. He wanted to stay there with Gabriel forever. He didn't give a shit where he was, as long as he got to stay with Gabriel. 

"Just hush up and watch the movie." Jesse kicked Gabriel lightly in the calf before the older man rolled his eyes and settled back down. The younger man fell silent once more, letting out a low sigh as he let his eyes slide over his partner. He supposed he couldn't call Gabriel his partner, he was just... paid to be there... The reminder of exactly who and what he was made the fuzzy feeling of being there with Gabriel evaporate in a matter of seconds. 

Suddenly the weight of the other man settling back against him was a lot less comforting. Did Gabriel just want him around for the fact that he was someone to chase away the feeling of being lonely? Probably. Jesse had to remind himself that Gabriel didn't have to care about him. He was just a hooker after all, why should Gabriel care when he could just dismiss Jesse whenever he felt like it? The younger man had become lost in his thoughts again. Of course the other man wouldn't care. Jesse was just around because Gabriel needed someone to spend time with, and he could have easily chosen anyone else. 

Jesse startled a bit when the other man moved in his arms, before he raised an eyebrow when Gabriel drew out of his grip entirely. Despite his thoughts a moment ago, he still wanted Gabriel there with him. Even if Gabriel didn't care about him, he still cared about the other man and that was going to be the death of him. 

But he was instead greeted by the other man moving over to lean over him, pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw. Jesse couldn't help but let out a faint huff as he shifted to drape his arms around the other mans neck, dusting away the thoughts he had been having in favor of pulling Gabriel closer and feeling the other mans body pressing along his own. 

~~~

That night felt... Different than the others. There was no rushing, no hastily shedding clothing. Clumsy grips and handfuls of sheets turned into holding each other and hands splayed out against warm skin. Bites and hickeys became soft kisses and gentle touches. Jesse couldn't remember ever being treated so gently before that time as well. And the next morning he woke wondering what the hell it was all about. Maybe Gabriel had been too tired to go through the usual motions, or maybe he was just in the mood for something softer. Whichever it was, Jesse couldn't shake the feeling of Gabriel peppering sweet kisses over his collar, or the other mans calloused hands on him. 

However, Gabriel had already vanished for his day at work, and that meant Jesse lounged around in bed for a good hour just thinking. He was probably being stupid, but it felt like the night before had meant something. Jesse just brushed it off as him projecting his emotions onto Gabriel, before he got up to get something to eat and probably watch the news or something.

So after getting up and actually putting on his own clothes, Jesse curled up on the couch under a blanket to actually find something to watch. That something did turn out to be the news. But only because something was happening when he flicked past the channel. It was footage from a helicopter of a skyscraper up in flames and looking like it was going to come down. It took Jesse a moment to start paying attention past just watching the flames eat at the side of the building. When he did though, he wished he hadn't. The name of the building matched the one that Gabriel was in. That was where he was supposed to be talking with all the suits, making deals and whatever. It took a moment to sink in, but as sirens wailed from the speakers of the TV, it hit him. Was Gabe okay?

There was a moment of hesitation before Jesse pushed himself off the couch to go find the hotel phone. He needed to call, make sure Gabriel was okay. He would have his cell on him, right? Jesse tried to shake the fact that he was trembling as he dialed the number Gabriel had left him. The line rang, and rang, and went to his voicemail. So Jesse tried again. Upon the third try, there were tears in his eyes. The phone clattered back into place as Jesse tried to rationalize. Gabriel was probably okay, he had probably gotten out or he had been helped out by one of the first firefighters, yeah. Or he was in one of the floors that was fine, and still trying to find a way out. That thought made anxiety claw up his throat, before screams erupted from the newscast. Jesse turned to look at the TV to see the building as something gave out and half of the structure crumbled into a cloud of dust. 

How long he stayed leaning against the counter beside the phone, watching the news and wrapped up in Gabriel's hoodie once more. He had gotten it in the hopes to calm himself a bit, and ended up with his hands curled into the sleeves against his chest, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Was Gabriel okay? Different scenarios kept playing over and over again in his head, and Jesse ended up in near tears as he tried to keep his composure. 

If Gabriel had been in the building when it came down, he wouldn't have survived. Jesse had a sickening feeling of that. But at the same time he wanted to hope. He had too much invested in Gabriel. He had foolishly let himself fall for the other man and the panic of thinking he had lost Gabriel completely was ripping at him like a wild animal. Jesse had never meant to get so attached, but he hadn't even realized the full depth of what he felt until he was faced with the possibility that Gabriel could be gone. Just like that. It's what kept him rooted there in front of the news, hoping to catch something that would tell him Gabriel was okay.

~~~

It was the sound of the door opening that had him up on his feet in a second, he nearly tripped over the coffee table while turning, but he had never been more relieved to see Gabriel step through the door. In only a couple of breaths, Jesse was across the room and his body collided with the older mans as he hugged him out of sheer relief. He didn't even think before he pulled back enough to kiss Gabriel desperately. It was instinct, and the tears really did start to flow as Gabriel's arms wrapped around him in return and he was kissed right back. 

Jesse only pulled back to breathe, clutching at the lapels of Gabriel's jacket as he gasped for air. Between the tears choking him and the kiss, Jesse was struggling to properly breathe. It helped a hell of a lot when he was pulled in against Gabriel's chest, a hand in his hair as he trembled in his companions grip. 

"You're okay." He managed to choke out that much as he braced his hands against Gabriel's chest, still pressed flush against his companion. The reassuring warmth of the older mans hold was making Jesse relax. Tears caught in his eyelashes as he pressed his face to Gabriel's shirt. 

"I'm fine Jesse..." Gabriel sounded very slightly shocked, but mostly just worried. Jesse was probably a tearstained mess after all. Jesse just huffed out a shaky sigh as he shifted his hands against Gabriel's chest. 

"I thought I lost you..." Jesse's voice quivered more than he would have liked to admit. He was just overwhelmed. There was a lot going on inside his head, and Gabriel was the cause of all of it. He stilled again when Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head though. That was something Gabriel hadn't done before. Idle kisses weren't his thing. It made Jesse look up with a slight scowl, his fingers curling against Gabriel's coat. He didn't get a chance to open his mouth and ask what the hell that was for before Gabriel had leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jesse's lips. It startled the younger man much more than it should have after he had practically tackled his companion. But when Gabriel pulled back, Jesse took only a moment to breathe before he leaned back up and caught Gabriel in another kiss. 

There was a reason he didn't kiss on the mouth. It was because it was too personal for him, he was an emotional person already. The last thing he needed to do was to go around sharing something like that with every one of his clients. He had never done it, even when he had just started. It had always felt wrong in a way. 

But when he kissed Gabriel it was very different. It felt like he was supposed to be there, wrapped in Gabriel's arms and letting himself be mostly supported by his companion. Gabriel was warm, steady, and sweeter than sugar. It was killing Jesse, but as long as he could keep kissing the other man, he would die happy. 

"You're not loosing me any time soon Jesse, don't worry." Gabriel pulled back, one hand coming up to catch the side of Jesse's face to keep him close. Jesse scoffed a bit but held tighter to the older man. 

"Promise?" Jesse felt his chest ache with hope that Gabriel could possibly return his affection. 

"Of course, why the hell would I be shelling out so much money to have you around, if I didn't want you?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and Jesse flushed a bit under the other mans gaze. 

"Shaddup you ass, I just thought you needed the company." Jesse mumbled, before he shifted to hide his face in Gabriel's chest. He hummed softly upon feeling Gabriel's fingers slide up into his hair. 

"So does that mean you'll stay?" It was Gabriel's turn to sound unsure, and Jesse nodded against his shoulder as he tightened his grip around his companion and let out a shaky sigh. 

~~~

It was what felt like hours later when they actually fell into bed, and Jesse had no qualms about immediately wedging himself up against Gabriel. Before he had always waited for Gabriel to make the first move. But he was wrapped in Gabriel's shirt, and happier than he had been in years, so he wasn't shy about tucking himself back against the other mans chest. There was a low chuckle from Gabriel before Gabriel's arms hooked around him, one under his head, the other around his waist, and he was held close as he let out a content sigh. Gabriel's frame covering his own and the steady rhythm of his breathing was like the best lullaby on the planet, and Jesse found himself resting easily in his partners arms. He shifted to lace his fingers through Gabriel's, his arm wrapping over the larger mans as he settled back happily. 

"Done fidgeting kid?" Gabriel rumbled, his breath warm against Jesse's hair as the younger man stifled a soft laugh and shifted to look up at the other man. 

"Almost." He hummed before making a big show of wiggling around until he earned a laugh from Gabriel and he was nearly pinned to the other mans chest by strong arms. 

"Alright, alright, go to sleep would you? It's been a long day." Jesse finally relented as Gabriel yawned behind him. The older man settled down and Jesse couldn't help but smile as he let himself drift. He felt like he was home in Gabriel's arms.


End file.
